Dora Gets Heavily Demolished
by Electron55
Summary: Johnny, Susan, Mary, and Dukey demolish Dora to their fullest extent.


**A/N: You'll never regret reading this. Also, reviews are always helpful; you'll never regret leaving a review either.**

 _ **WARNING: You may be susceptible to pissing your pants in awe while reading this crossover, or you may become angry while reading this story if you are a**_ **Dora the Explorer** _ **fan.**_

* * *

Johnny was playing video games in his room with Dukey until Susan and Mary came into his room. Johnny paused the game and looked back.

"We were able to make a transporting system that allows for teleportation into any cartoon," Susan said.

"We want to transport into a cartoon in order to destroy someone," Mary added. "Want to come along?"

"Who do you want to destroy?" Johnny asked.

"Dora the Explorer," Mary said.

"Oh, I am _definitely_ in," Dukey said. "I hate Dora the Explorer."

Susan smiled. "We thought you'd say that."

* * *

"So what are we exploring today, Dora?" Boots asked.

"Well, let's check the map!" Dora replied, holding the map.

The map said annoyingly, "First, we go to the house! Next, we go to the river! Then, we go to the hill! That's house, river, and then hill! House, river, hill! Again, that's house, river, hill! House, river, hill! House, river…"

 **7,483 YEARS LATER**

"…river, hill! House, rive—"

"Okay! _We get it!_ " Boots shouted in irritation. "There's no need to say it a hundred giga-gazillion times!"

"I agree, Boots," Dora said.

…

…

…

"Where are we going again?" Dora asked the map.

Boots face-palmed.

"House, river, hill! House river, hill! House, river…"

* * *

Johnny, Dukey, Susan, and Mary were in the lab equipping weaponry to destroy Dora the Explorer.

"I think this should be enough to wipe out Dora the Explorer," Mary said.

"Oh, this is going to be _goooood!_ " Johnny said, smiling.

" _Really_ good," Susan added.

"Wait," Dukey said.

"What?" everyone else said.

"We should put sunglasses on so we look even more awesome and dangerous," Dukey responded.

"Great idea," Susan said.

Everyone put on sunglasses, and then everybody looked at each other.

"Wow, you do look more dangerous and awesome," Johnny said, looking at Dukey, Susan, and Mary.

"Alright, everyone ready to destroy Dora?" Mary said while having her hand on a lever.

"Yeah!" everyone else enthusiastically responded.

* * *

"Where's the river?" Dora annoyingly asked while the river was clearly right next to her.

"It's over there," Boots said.

"Where's the river?"

"It's over there."

"Where's the river?"

"I said it's over there," Boots said, losing patience.

"Oh," Dora said.

…

…

…

…

…

" _Where's the river?"_ Dora asked more annoyingly than usual.

Boots exploded into an angry shout, "Gah! I said it's _over there!_ Use your _effing_ eyes, Dora!"

"But I thought eyes were only good for seeing noises and ears were only good for hearing light," Dora said.

Boots gave her a 'WTF' look.

Then Boots saw a bright flash of light.

"Oh my god," Boots said. "I think that's Johnny Test and his badass genius sisters and dog who came to destroy Dora." Then Boots ran away so he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of what may happen.

"Who's Josh Techs?" Dora asked stupidly.

* * *

"Okay, we're in, so what do we do?" Dukey asked.

Susan and Mary explained the plan.

"Got it," Johnny said.

The four of them went up to Dora.

Dora turned around. "Are you Josh Techs?"

"No, I'm _Johnny Test_ , not 'Josh Techs,'" Johnny replied, pulling out a weapon and pointing it at Dora while the others were doing the same thing.

"And you're going to get destroyed," Dukey added.

A fox named Swiper came out of nowhere and went to swipe a weapon from one of them, but he hesitated.

"Swiper, no swiping!" Dora said.

Swiper glanced back and forth, looking at the weapons pointed at Dora and Dora herself. He knew that the Test kids and Dukey were going to destroy Dora, and he wasn't going to inhibit that by stealing the weapons.

Swiper put his hands up. "You know what, Dora? You're right. I'm not going to swipe; instead, I'll just let them carry on!"

Swiper walked away, feeling ecstatic because Dora is finally going to be destroyed.

"Yay! We made Swiper learn that he shouldn't swipe anything! We did it! We did it! Yeah! We—"

Dora was interrupted by the four badasses blasting her butt with _Knock-back Blaster 4000_ s; as a result, she flew full speed right into a tree. Then a bunch of birds flew out of the tree and took loads of craps on Dora.

Then each of the four of them pulled out a different weapon called the _Electrocution Ray 59000_ and burnt up Dora so much that ashes were all over her.

Then they pulled out huge, high-tech flamethrowers and released a blazing inferno on Dora; flames were everywhere and Dora was being fried at a temperature beyond all comprehension.

Then they continuously, rapidly, and repeatedly threw tons of grenades at Dora while Mary transported back into Porkbelly and came back with a car.

Mary rolled down the window. "Get in. _This is going to be great,"_ She revved the engine.

Dukey's, Johnny's, and Susan's level of excitement instantly spiked tenfold, and they ran to get into the car.

"Oh, this is going to be awesome!" Dukey and Susan said while Mary was revving up the engine.

"You and Susan are the most amazing sisters ever," Johnny said to Mary.

"Thanks, Johnny," Mary said. Then she floored it and launched the car into a screeching, smoky acceleration and drove straight towards Dora.

Dora looked up to see a roaring and speeding car heading straight for her.

"Oh, shi—" Dora was interrupted.

They forcefully rammed into Dora so hard that Dora flew a thousand meters and crashed into a place called _Activated Bombs And More;_ as a result, Dora exploded, and a huge mushroom cloud was seen by Johnny, Dukey, Mary, and Susan.

 **THE END.**


End file.
